


keito gave up

by tsumugiaoba



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumugiaoba/pseuds/tsumugiaoba
Summary: yeah i write quality keichis.





	keito gave up

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i don’t do drugs or drink alcohol

Keito pulls down Eichi’s underwear to get to see his dick...only to see this plushie looking at him. It’s a plushie of Eichi. Eichi’s dick is a plushie of himself. Keito gives up.


End file.
